Destruction Circle
Destruction spell list. Running Destruction Mastery and Enchanter, so adjust those mana values up/down accordingly. Strategic Spells: T1: None. T2: Arson. D/Fire, 85 mana. Destroys a random building in target enemy city. Black Ice. D/Death, 25 mana. Transforms target plains/swamp/forest tile into Tundra. Cold Pulse. D/Water, 29 mana. Does 4d6 cold damage to each unit in target army. T3: None. T4: Fire Storm. D/Fire, 59 mana. Does 8d6 units to each unit in target army. Sabotage. D/Earth, 68 mana. Resets current production of target enemy city. T5: None. T6: Savage Weather. D/Wind, 212 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Every building in target enemy city has a 1% chance of being destroyed every turn. Warp Node. D/Death, 127 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target node gives owner -5 power and is unaffected by any other modifiers. T7: Call the Void. D/Death, 425 mana. Target enemy city loses 50% population, any units inside take 10d10 negative energy damage each. Shackles of Ice. D/Water, 382 mana. All units in target army cannot move until they pass a saving throw. T8: Earthquake. D/Earth, 595 mana. Every building in every city on target plane has 1% chance of being destroyed. Every unit stationed in a city takes 12d10 bludgeoning damage. Maelstrom. D/Water, 637 mana. Does 15d8 ice damage to every unit in every army in 3x3 square around target tile. Meteor Storm. D/Fire, 850 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Every building in every enemy city has 1% chance of being destroyed every turn, any units (friendly or otherwise) not in a city take 3d6 fire damage every turn. Shatter Enchantments. D/Life, 340 mana. Attempts to dispel all enchantments on target plane with x0.5 mana modifier. Tornado. D/Wind, 340 mana. Summons a tornado that deals 10d8 bludgeoning damage to all units in every army it hits. Moves randomly about, 1-3 tiles a turn, lasts for six turns. T9: None. In-battle destruction spells: T1: Acid Arrow. D/Earth, 6 mana. Does 4d4 acid damage every turn to target enemy unit for two turns. Cannot be recast on the same unit until first one wears off. Bloodletting. D/Death, 4 mana. Target enemy unit starts bleeding, losing 6 hp every turn for three turns. This spell can be a little buggy. Disrupt Undead. D/Life, 4 mana. Target enemy undead unit takes 6d8 positive energy damage. Flame Arrow. D/Fire, 5 mana. Does 8d4 fire damage to target enemy unit. Ice Bolt. D/Water, 5 mana. Does 6d6 ice damage to target enemy unit. Static Charge. D/Wind, 10 mana. All units in 3x3 square around target tile have hit chance reduced by -2. T2: Blistering Radiance. D/Life, 10 mana. Target enemy unit takes 4d6 arcane damage, has ranged attacks disabled and -4 penalty to melee hit chance. Disrupt Wall. D/Earth, 8 mana. Target wall section takes 6d6 blugeoning damage. Lightning Strike. D/Wind, 8 mana. Target enemy unit takes 6d4 lightning damage and their reflex saving throws are reduced by -1. T3: Arctic Chill. D/Water, 12 mana. All units on battlefield take 4d6 ice damage and have movement points reduced by x0.5 for four turns. Cannot be recast until first one wears off. Fireball. D/Fire, 21 mana. Does 6d6 fire damage to all units in 3x3 square around target tile. Shooting Stars. D/Life, 8 mana. Does 6d10 arcane damage to target enemy unit. Spit of Bile. D/Death, 8 mana. Does 8d8 negative energy damage to target enemy unit. Thunderclap. D/Wind, 12 mana. All affected units in 3x3 square around target tile cannot move for two turns. Tremors. D/Earth, 21 mana. All non-flying units on battlefield have hit chance, movement points and AC reduced by -1. T4: Dehydrate. D/Water, 17 mana. All units in 3x3 square around target tile take 4d8 cold damage and have fortitude saving throws reduced by -2. Exorcism. D/Life, 12 mana. Dispels an enchantment on target unit. Vortex. D/Wind, 21 mana. Creates a vortex which moves randomly through battlefield. Every unit it hits takes 12d6 bludgeoning damage and is pushed back 1 tile. Lasts for 10 turns. May not actually move, last I tried. Wrack. D/Death, 29 mana. All living units who fail to save take 2d4 negative energy damage at the start of every turn for the rest of the battle. T5: Chain Lightning. D/Wind, 34 mana. Target enemy unit takes 5d20 lightning damage, next closest unit takes 4d20 and so on. Fails to jump if unit saves. Cloud of Flies. D/Earth, 17 mana. Target enemy unit takes 12d6 piercing damage every turn for three turns, and their hit chance is reduced by -3. Flame Strike. D/Fire, 12 mana. Does 10d10 fire damage to target enemy unit. Flay. D/Death, 17 mana. Target enemy unit takes 12d6 slashing damage. If this kills them, they turn into a friendly skeleton. Holy Smite. D/Life, 21 mana. Affects a 5x5 square around target tile. All undead units affected take 6d6 positive energy damage, all other units affected are blinded - ranged attacks are disabled and they have -4 melee hit chance. Lasts for three turns. Lower Resistance. D/Water, 17 mana. Target enemy unit has spell resistance reduced by -5. T6: Doom Bolt. D/Fire, 29 mana. Does 60 arcane damage to target enemy unit. Cannot be saved against. Ice Storm. D/Water, 29 mana. Creates ice storm in 5x5 square around target tile which lasts for two turns. All units in ice storm take 4d6 cold damage per turn. Shatter. D/Earth, 29 mana. Target enemy unit has damage and hit chance reduced by -7. Sunburst. D/Life, 25 mana. Does 8d6 arcane damage to all units in 3x3 square around target tile. T7: Call Lightning. D/Wind, 34 mana. Every turn, a random unit on the battlefield takes 10d6 lightning damage. Holy Word. D/Life, 42 mana. All summoned undead units on the battlefield take 8d10 positive energy damage. Incinerating Cloud. D/Fire, 51 mana. Does 6d10 fire damage to all units in 5x5 square around target tile. Sandstorm. D/Earth, 42 mana. All units on battlefield have hit chance reduced by -3 and their ranged attacks disabled. T8: Death Spell. D/Death, 51 mana. Any living units on battlefield who fail their save are instantly killed. T9: Conflagration of Doom. Pure Destruction, 68 mana. Does 4d6 fire damage to all units in a 3x3 square around target tile. Adding additional spell die adds bonus 4d6 damage of every single damage type. Note that boosting it even a single spell die boosts the casting cost to 108 mana. source: https://pastebin.com/vres07en